Dead Leaves and The Dirty Ground
by Revolution
Summary: A group of young factory workers go on strike. Will the newsies help? will they want help?? End of part one! Chapter fixed!*BOy Is My Face Red)
1. Safe

        Juliet Morgan looked out into the sea of faces. The tired, grimy faces of the girls she had worked next to at the J.P Oliver textile factory since she had come to New York City from Boston, Massasschusetts at the age of 9.

        "I aint sayin dat a strike would solve all our problems" she explained "But maybe if we git ourselves hoid, if we git one person ta say "dis isn't right" den it'll be worth it. Tink about it, how many more sistas and friends do we gotta lose, before we stand up for ourselves?"

        Another "accident" had claimed another girl. Alley Carter had only been seven when her arm got caught in an Industrial iron. The smallest of the crew, she had been chosen to fix the iron because of her small hands. It had been turned on accidently. Her screams could be heard through out the factory.

        "I'm wit ya Jay" said Stress Lynch.

        "Me too" replied Rae Kelly coming up to stand with her two best friends.

        "I'm in" said Crescendo Carter, Alley's 17 year old sister.

        Juliet smiled as the girls chimed in their participation.

TWO DAYS LATER….

        "Hey Jack!" yelled Kid Blink "Look at dis"

        "What?" asked Jack as he looked down at the paper.

        **Factory Worker's Go On Strike**

**Brian Denton, New York Sun**

In a move startling reminiscent of the Newsies strike last year, the young female workers at J.P Oliver Textile Factory have declared themselves on strike. When asked for their reasoning, their young leader Juliet Morgan replied "Mister, I saw a seven year old be ironed to death. What do you think?" Stress Lynch explained in more depth "All we want is to work in a place where we'll be safe. Thirty girls work on our level Mister Denton, and last month five of them died. From accidents and diseases." Haunting statements from girls so young.

          "Are she crazy?" asked Jack.

          "What should dey say?" asked Bookie Andrews as she shoved her short brown hair out of her eyes.

          Juliet shrugged and looked at the blank sheets of paper.

          "How about We Just Want To Be Safe?" asked Aki Anderson.

          Juliet smacked the younger girl on the shoulder.

          "Nice!" she said smiling.

          Juliet lit a cigarette and walked out of the Boarding House where the girls stayed. 

          "Ya scared?" asked Mist.

Juliet wrapped an arm around Mist's shoulders.

          "Nah" she said .

          "Well, I'm scared"

          "Dats okay" said Juliet "Aint nuttin gonna happen to us, as long as we stick togedda"

          "Well, I tink dere brave" said Holiday as she and Bumlets walked into Tibby's.

          "I tink dere crazy" replied Kid Blink "I mean dere only goils"

          "Only goils?" asked Popcorn "I tink ya may want ta rephrase dat"

          Kid Blink smiled when he saw the looks he was getting from the female newsies.

          "Well…um.." he stammered.

          "Dere jus regular goils" offered Jake "Dey aint newsgoils"

          "So?" asked Spin glaring at her boyfriend "If we was dem, would ya tink we couldn't do it?"

          "A course not" replied Jake.

          "Guess what!" yelled Fearless as she ran through the door "Dere holdin a rally! Tonight! At Da park!"

          Skittery grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

          "Slow down Fear, whose havin a rally?" he asked.

          "Da Factory woikers" she replied "Rae and Stress were handin out dese flyas"

          Jack took one and looked at it. Tonight at 7 he thought, wow they move fast.

          "We outta go" said Jack "show our support"

          "Hey Rae!" yelled Spot as his girlfriend walked past him "Wait up!"

          "Hey Spot" she said kissing him "So?"

          "Each of mah boys took some flyas wit dem." He replied.

          "Thanks Conlon" said Stress "Mighty good of ya ta help us"

          "Have ya talked to Jack?" asked Spot "He'd probably help"

          "Nah," said Stress "Jay's got sumptin against Kelly"

Yeah?

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	2. THe Rally

Author's Note: I just heard the Jacky just got laid part in the movie. Frikin Hilarious!  
  
Rae~ Thanks for the reviews! Raider~ Move Fast? That's my middle name. Actually its hope but whatever. Aki~I'm glad you like it Bookie~ May I extend my deepest gratitude for your flattering statements Snuggles~I'll totally review your story.  
  
"Ya ready?" asked Writer Jenkins.  
  
Juliet straightened her long skirt and sighed.  
  
"Ready as I'll eva be" she replied.  
  
"Don't worry" said Rae patting her arm "Ya gonna be great"  
  
"Yeah" echoed Stress.  
  
Juliet smiled and took Snoddy's outstretched hand so he could help her up onto the platform they had set up.  
  
"Thanks Snoddy" she said.  
  
"No problem Jay" he replied going back to stand with Writer.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention!" she yelled over the din.  
  
Juliet gulped hard as she stared out into the crowd. She could hardly believe how great this had turned out. SO many different kids of different jobs and backgrounds had turned out. Blacksmiths, horsehands, seamstresses and newsies.  
  
"I'se neva been good wit speakin in front of large crowds. So bear wit me" she explained "My names Juliet Morgan and I've been working at da J.P Oliver Textile since I was nine. I originally came hereas an orphan, like most of ya did. Mah brudda Isaac and I came here when our parents died, We was excepted wit open arms inta da Newsy life where we were no longer Juliet and Isaac but Trinket and Tremor .."  
  
Jack could hardly believe it was her. Her once wild, long dark brown curls were now shorter and pulled back into a ponytail then further restrained by a dark blue scarf, her blue gray eyes sparkled behind wire frame glasses. Her skin no longer held the healthy tan it did when they had been friends and selling partners, but wore the pale cloak that most of the factory workers did.  
  
"So I'd like ta thank you all fer comin" continued Juliet "And deres some special people dat I'd like ta tank. Lets see, Spot Conlon, da Brooklyn Boys, Snoddy and Itey for da platform and Revolution and Bella for the beautiful music you'll be hearin soon as I shut my trap. Now lets enjoy da night, da music and hope da bulls don't git called"  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT..  
  
Juliet stood next to Raider Thompson as they discussed the impending strike.  
  
"Well, kid, ya got one up on Jacky-boy" laughed Raider "Check out all dese reporters"  
  
Juliet laughed "I aint tryin to one up Cowboy"  
  
"Shoah" laughed Raider.  
  
"All right, ya got me" said Juliet feigning exasperation "It does feel good"  
  
The two girls laughed.  
  
"Shit!" whispered Rae "Stress, please tell me dat aint da bulls headed dis way!"  
  
"It is!" hissed Stress.  
  
"Jay!" yelled Rae "Its da bulls!"  
  
"Run!" yelled Juliet "Everyone Run!"  
  
Juliet picked up Epic, one of the younger girls from the factory and handed her to Raider. "Git her outta here" she said.  
  
"What about ya?" asked Raider.  
  
"Don't worry bout me"  
  
Jack swore when the warning went out. Suddenly he felt the need to protect Trinket return with a vengeance.  
  
"Trinks!" he yelled "Dis Way!"  
  
Juliet followed the sound and ended up in an alley with the one person she swore she'd never talk to again...  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution  
  
Ps. Sorry the rally sucked. 


	3. And So The Story Goes

            Author's Note: This Chapter is mainly to establish Jack and Juliet's relationship.

          Fixed it, sorry for the confuzzleness. Italics=Flashback

          _"All right" said Dark Jenkins the leader of Manhattan "Da Foist night here is free. What's ya names?"_

_          "I'm Juliet and dis is my brudda Isaac" said the young girl confidently._

_          "Isaac and Juliet?" said Dark "Nah"_

_          The young leader walked in a circle around the young twins. He noticed how the boy clutched his sister's hand and shook nervously._

_          "You are Tremor" _

_          The young girl stood defiant, chin tilted up. Dark noticed a large silver charm bracelet around her left wrist._

_          "You my dear" he said tilting her chin further up "Are Trinket"_

_          "Dark!" said a little boy with light blond hair "I hoid we had new…"_

_          "Heya Cowboy" said Dark ruffling his hair "Want ya ta meet Tremor and Trinket."_

_          Jack looked at the kids who looked to be about his age. He spit into his hand and extended it. The girl looked at Dark, who nodded his head. She did the same and the two shook hands._

          "Hello Cowboy" said Juliet.

          Jack flinched at the utter hatred that shone in her eyes.

          "Hiya Trinket" he whispered.

          "Don't call me dat" she hissed "Dats not mah name."

          __

Jack shook his head sadly.

          "You'll always be Trinket ta me" he whispered.

          "Well, Jack" she said "Ya screwed dat up, didn't ya?"

          _Jack looked at Trinket in awe, she had just experienced her first fight and came out of it barely bruised._

_          "Ya did good kid" said Dark, patting her head._

_          Dark had already become quite fond of the young girl. She was tough, smart and knew when to talk and when to keep her mouth shut._

_          "Tanks" said Trinket._

_          Martini Oliver and Holiday Collins looked at their friend and shook their heads._

_          "Dat aint fair" said Holiday "we have been here longa den Trinks and you neva let us fight wit Brooklyn"_

_          "Ah Hol, You'll git ya chance" said Dark bending down in front of the nine year old and extending his pinkie "I pinkie swea"_

She knew what he was thinking about. The old times, when they were younger, before Tremor's death and the strike. When she trusted him.

          "You was always his favorite" he whispered.

          "And you always was jealous" she replied smirking.

          It was hard to believe that he was the same boy she used to know. Tall, muscular and thin, he still wore the cowboy hat that Dark had boughten him for his tenth birthday. His hazel eyes no longer shone with happiness but with a sad sort of exhaustion, and his dirty blond hair hung loosely in his eyes.

          _"Someday, I'se gonna marry Blink" said Martini as she stared at him as he learned to play poker._

_          "As long as ya stay away from Bumlets" laughed Holiday "I know who Trinks is gonna marry"_

_          "Who?" asked Trinket looking at her suspiscously._

_          "Cowboy" said the two girls._

_          "Jack? Nah" said Trinket dismissing it "he's mah best friend afta Tremor"_

She loved being a newsy but was forced to work at the factory when she had been injured in a brawl with Queens.

          _"Why?" asked Jack._

_          Trinket wiped the tears from her injured eyes and sighed._

_          "Da docta said dat all da sun isn't good fer her eyes" replied Dark._

_          "Where ya gonna go?"asked Mush._

_          "Dark found me a job at da factory" replied a shaky Trinket._

_          "Hey," said Holday "Dat's where Stress and Rae woik"_

"Dey gotta be gone now" said Juliet.

          She tied her boot and looked out of the alley.

          "Yeah, dere gone" she said.

          Jack watched sadly as she ran out of the alley.

          "I'm sorry Trinks" he whispered.

LATER THAT NIGHT…..

          "Who'd dey git?" asked Juliet.

          "Raider and Epic, Mist, Martini, Bookie, Writer, Crescendo plus Itey, Snoddy, Dutchy, Bella, Spot, Swifty and Specs" said Rae.

          "What are we gonna do?" asked Stress.

          "Git 'em out" said Juliet "We need ta tink of a plan"

Carryin Da  Banner,

Revolution   


	4. Plan?

The crowd in the Factory Worker's Lodging House was an equal mix of Newsies and Workers. Suddenly a blast of cold air washed through the room as Jack and Racetrack busted through the door.

"Where is She?" asked Jack.

"She's busy" replied Aki.

"Tell her I need ta speak ta her Now!" said Jack.

"Tell her ya self" said Juliet as she walked into the room flanked by Rae and Stress.

"Some a mah newsies are in jail cause of you" he said.

"Hey! It aint her fault" said Rae "It aint like she pushed dem in front a da bulls"

"Hey! Mah goilfriend is in dere" hissed Racetrack "What are ya two gonna do about it?"

"I'll take care of it" said Juliet.

"Let Me Help" said Jack.

"Fine, stay outta my way" said Juliet.

Juliet tied her hair up and tucked into a newsboy cap.

"Lets go" she said.

_"Trinket!" _

_Trinket looked up from her work. She walked over towards the window._

_"Race! What are ya doin here?" she asked._

_"Its Jack and ya brudda" he said "Dere in da Refuge"_

_"Jay!" hissed Stress Lynch "What are Ya doin?"_

_"Mah Brudda is in trouble" said Trinket as she slipped out the window "I'll be back before lunch"_

_"We'll cova for ya" said Rae Kelly "Be careful"_

"Aint I always?" laughed Trinket "Wait, Don't answer dat!"

"Ya did it once" she whispered to herself "Ya can do it again"

She had forgotten how big the Refuge was.

"So what's da plan?" asked Rae.

Juliet looked over at her smirking.

"Plan?" she laughed "Was I supposed to have a plan?"

"Not funny Jay" laughed Stress "Not Funny"

"Ya laughin aint ya?"

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	5. Ya doity rotten scab!

Shoutouts~ 

LuLu~ Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks!

Raider~You Doubt me? Oh just you wait my friend.

Divinity~

Bookie~

Stress~

Aki~

Martini~

        "Guys," said Juliet "This is Sparks."

        Sparks McKenzie had been a Brooklyn newsy until his eighteenth birthday; He had become a cop not long after words.

        "He's gonna help us," she continued.

        Jack took a good look at Sparks and cringed, he remembered him. Sparks Mckenzie was the meanest newsy in Brooklyn. Tall with scraggly black hair, pale blue eyes, and a face that strongly resembled the underside of a boot; he enjoyed torturing younger boys.

        "How's he gonna help?" asked Jack.

        "I aint even gonna dignify dat wit answer," said Juliet glaring at him "All right, ya goils git da goils out, Kelly, Track and Mush, ya git da boys. Here are da keys."

        "What are ya goin to do?" asked Mush.

        Juliet laughed and held out her hands; Sparks placed a pair of handcuffs on her slim, white wrists.

        "I'm getting arrested," said Juliet as Sparks led her away.

        Juliet looked back at the group as they started to separate.

        "Good Luck," she whispered.

A Few Minutes Later………

        "Juliet Morgan," said Sparks "You're unda arrest for resistin arrest, inciting a riot and assaultin a police officer,"

        Juliet tried not to smile as she looked at the black eye Sparks made her give him.

        "To make it more realistic," he had said.

        "Don't touch me, ya doity rotten scab," she yelled.

        Rae looked at Stress and stifled a giggle as she heard the squirmish in the booking office.

        "Dat's our goil," whispered Stress.

        Rae laughed and the girls tiptoed on.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

        Juliet looked around Medda's happily; She had done it. She had gotten her friends out of the refuge and not gotten caught. They had successfully gotten in and out with as little disruption as possible.

        "So dere I was," said Spot his arm draped around Rae's shoulder, explaining to the amused crowd about how he got caught. "I was looking for mah goil, when I saw Raider here slip and fall. I ran ova to 'er and lifted little Epic up and helped Raider up, by da time we stood up, we was caught"

        "So what's on da plan for tomorrow?" asked Stress.

        "Well, it aint getting arrested, dats for sure," laughed Juliet rubbing her sore wrists.

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	6. Not Bad

        "All right," said Juliet "Here's our problem, we need money."

        "Well, I can sell in Brooklyn wit Spot," said Rae.

        "Dat's a good idea," replied Juliet "How many of you goils who are datin Newsies tink dat ya can sell wit dem today?"

        She smiled in satisfaction as most of the girls nodded.

        "All right, da rest of ya are wit me," she exclaimed "Its time ta show dem we mean business. Aki? You goils still got da signs ya made?"

        "Yeah," replied Aki "Dere in da back,"

Later That Day….

        Stress stood in the back of the crowd watching the people around her. Stress was a natural observer, and Juliet trusted her to tell her if someone was going to cause problems.

        "How's it goin?" asked Juliet.

        "Not a problem boss," replied Stress grinning "Quite a lot of people here,"

        Juliet gave her a lopsided grin.

        "Not bad for a bunch of factory goils," she replied slapping her on the back.

        _"Hey, ya new?" asked a voice._

_        Trinket looked up from her machine to see two girls standing in front of her. One had a head of light brown curls and golden eyes, the other light red hair and green eyes._

_        "Yeah," replied Trinket "What of it?"_

_        "I'm Rae Kelly," replied the red head "And dis here is mah best friend Stress Lynch,"_

_        Trinket spit in her hand and extended it. The two girls looked at each other and smiled._

_        "Newsy," they said together._

Juliet smiled at the memory.

        "Come on kid," she said "Let's go talk to Aki, she's got some news for me"

        "All right," replied Stress.

        Aki stood next to Bryan Denton, smiling like she had just won a prize.

        "Hello Mister Denton," said Juliet wiping her dirty hands on her skirt and shaking his hand "Can I help you?"

        "Hello Miss Morgan," replied Denton "Actually, I was hoping we could talk?"

        Juliet smiled at Aki.

        "Shoah," she replied.

        Stress looked at Aki.

        "How'd ya do dat?" asked Stress.

        "Mah brudda helped," replied Aki.

        Aki's older brother Specs was a newsy and had been since long before the strike.

        "Good job, Kid," said Stress ruffling her hair "Lets go back to da fence,"

        Aki and Stress headed back towards the fence where the striking girls were standing.

        "So Mister Denton," said Juliet "What would ya like ta talk to me about?"

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	7. Blue And Noah

Author's note: I know I've been a very bad updater and I am truly sorry.

"Well?" asked Stress.

"Well what?" asked Juliet, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't play dumb wit me!" Stress laughed, "What did Denton want?"

"Denton's offa'd to help us, ya know git our story on da front page. See if he can git us a meetin wit some a da big wigs."

"Wow!"

Rae stood hand in hand with Spot on the bridge watching the sun go down.

"Do you remember when we foist met?" he asked.

"Shoah, It was da day of da big fight wit Harlem," she replied.

_"Trinket!" yelled Spot._

_          Trinket stuck her head out of the Factory Worker's lodging house._

_          "Brooklyn?" she asked "What are you doin here?"_

_          Rae looked at Stress and shook her head._

_          "Ya kin take da girl off da street but ya can't take da street out of da goil," she laughed._

_          They watched as the look on Trinket's face went from happiness to worry._

_          "I'll be right dere." She yelled._

_          "Ya can't leave," said Stress "Its past curfew."_

_          "I gotta." Replied Trinket._

_          "Den we's comin wit ya." Said Rae slipping her boots on._

"I still can't believe dat sumptin so wondaful could have happened dat day." whispered Spot kissing her.

          "Aww Stop, we gotta git to da house," laughed Rae.

          "Juliet!" yelled a voice.

          Juliet turned around and smiled.

          "Well if it isn't my dear friend Noah O' hare," she said, "What's new?"

          "Block 6A would like to join da strike," replied the boy swiping his long black hair out his hair.

          "Really?" asked Juliet looking at Stress.

          "Us Too!" yelled Blue Jenkins as he strode confidently up to them.

          Stress blushed and looked down at the ground. Tall with dark brown curly hair and sky blue eyes, Blue was a very handsome boy. A boy, Stress had, had a crush on since they had met.

          "Hey Stress," he said smiling.

          "Hi Blue." She replied.

          "Well, Stress, what ya tink?" asked Juliet.

          "Hmm…What?"

          "About da boys joinin us?" Juliet laughed.

          "I tink it's a good idea,"

          "Den, dat settles it." Said Juliet "Hey, Can I have everyone's attention?"

          Juliet smiled when the crowd went queit.

          "At foist it was jus us goils in 10b, but now we would like to welcome da boys of  6A and da boys of 8C." she yelled….

There's some fluff for Rae and a boy for Stress. Heehee, just you wait and see!

~Revolution~


	8. Pussycat

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, and just for being such good little chicklets, I might tell you why Juliet hates Jack. (Maybe! Muhahaha!)

"Another round?" asked Medda.

Juliet looked around the crowded hall and counted her last bit of change into her hand.

"Ah hell, shoah," she slurred.

"Juliet, mah dear," said Blink "I tink ya might have had just a wee bit too much ta drink."

"Ah," she replied patting his cheek "Ya prolly right."

Spot wrapped his arm around Rae and laughed heartily.

"Ya gunna have one hell of hangover in da morning." 

Juliet smiled sleepily at her friends and laid her heavy head down on her arm. Unbeknownst to her, the party raged on around her. Factory workers and newsies celebrating their victories, more workers joined their cause everyday. 

Unknown to them all though, another group of people were meeting and theirs was not a happy meeting.

"Why should I help you?" Asked William Hearst.

Jonathan Oliver swallowed another sip of his drink and sighed. He hated asking someone like Hearst for help. The man just oozed scandal.

"Stress!" Juliet yelled, "I'm goin home."

Stress looked over at her and then back at Blue.

"You need someone ta come wit ya?" she asked.

Juliet smiled.

"Nah, I'm good." 

Oscar and Morris Delancey slid out the door behind her. They looked at each other and laughed, catching this one was going to be too easy.

"Hello pussycat," said Oscar when they had finally gotten far enough away from Irving Hall.

"Deres only one Pussy…cat here." Slurred Juliet "And it aint me."

"Git her Morris," hissed Oscar.

"Stay away from me Delancey." Juliet whispered menacingly.

"What are ya gunna do about it?" he asked smiling.

"She aint gonna do nuttin." Said a voice.

The two turned around to see Jack standing in the alley bathed in the light from the streetlamps.

"But I'm gonna shove mah boot in ya face if ya touch her," said Jack.

Oscar grabbed Juliet and pressed a knife to her kneck.

"Sorry Cowboy, we've been sent ta pick up a package and dis is it." He said smiling.

Holiday smiled up at Bumlets as they walked back to the Lodging House.

"Hol?" he whispered "Can I ask ya sumptin?"

"Ah Bums, ya know ya kin ask me anything," she replied kissing his hand.

"Why doesn't Jay like Jack?" he asked.

"Shh!" she whispered "Did ya hear sumptin?"

"Who sent ya?" asked Jack.

"Mista Oliver" said Morris.

"Shuddup!" yelled Oscar.

"Need some help Cowboy?" asked Bumlets as he and Holiday walked hand in hand into the alley.

"dat would be mighty good of ya," said Jack……

Hahaha! Did ya really think I would give up something that big right away? Don't worry though, its prolly coming up soon.

~Revolution~


	9. See You Every Day

Author's note: I know, I've been slackin, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart.

        "Tremor!" she whispered as she knelt beside her brother's fallen figure.

_        His crystal blue eyes look shiny as he holds back tears. Trinket brushed a piece of dirty blond hair off of his forehead._

_        "I'm sorry, Trinket," he whispered._

_        "Nonsense," she whispered "This aint ya fault."_

_        Trinket gasped as her brother closed his eyes for the last time._

"Don't you touch me," whispered Juliet.

        "Come on, Trinket," whispered Jack "We need to get you home."

        "Yeah, Honey," Holiday exclaimed, her voice soothing.

        Juliet swayed slightly.

        "You know Hol, I tink I may have had too much ta drink tonight," she slurred.

        Holiday gasped as Juliet sank down to the ground. 

        "Relax Holiday," said Bumlets  "She's jus passed out."

        Jack picked her up and sighed heavily.

        _"What happened Jack?" asked Trinket._

_        Jack looked at the girl he loved and barely recognized her. Her cheeks were red from the harsh winter wind and were slick with the tears. Her dark blue-gray eyes shone with grief and anger._

_        "I thought he was at the Lodgin House," Jack exclaimed._

_        "You promised me!" she yelled "You knew he was sick!"_

_        Jack grabbed her arm._

_        "I told you, I thought he was at the Lodging House." He yelled._

_        Trinket pulled her arm back._

_        "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" she yelled._

_        "Please, Don't do this Trinket," he whispered._

_        A change overcame her, her chin tilted and her eyes darkened._

_        "My name is Juliet." She hissed._

"Is that who I tink it is?" asked Kloppman.

        "What happened?" asked Fearless.

        "She drunk too much." Said Jack laying Juliet down on the couch.

        "Dat's our goil," laughed Skittery.

        Jack looked at Juliet and walked away. He hated her, he realized that now, before it had been all right. Never seeing her allowed him to forget the things she accused him of. Now he couldn't go a day without seeing her and part of Jack realized that he didn't want to go a day without seeing her.

Short, I know, but….

~Revolution~


	10. I promised

          Jack smoothed a stray curl off of Trinket's pale forehead, her sleep was fitful and her cheeks were flushed.

          "How is she?" asked Popcorn.

          "Don't worry," exclaimed Dutchy "She's jus passed out."

          "What happened?" asked Racetrack.

          "I told 'er she had to much ta drink," laughed Blink.

          Martini giggled and elbowed her boyfriend.

          "Come on guys," exclaimed Holiday "I tink its time fer bed."

          "aww," exclaimed Bumlets.

          The rest of the newsies laughed and begrudgingly headed to bed.

          "Ya need sumptin?" asked Holiday.

          "Nah," replied Jack smiling at her.

          "Night Kelly," she said smiling.

          "Night Hol," he whispered absent mindedly as Trinket began to stir.

          "Has anyone seen Jay?" asked Stress.

          "Not since Medda's," replied Aki.

          "Kelly followed her out," whispered Rae.

          Stress looked at Rae.

          "She's gonna kill 'im," Stress whispered.

          Rae laughed.

          "God willing," came the reply.

          _"Don't touch me!" yelled Trinket tears rolling down her face._

_          "Please Trinket," whispered Jack "Please don't do dis,"_

_          "I hate you!" came the dangerous whisper "You promised me Jack! You knew dat Tremor was weak and you didn't even bother ta make shoah dat he was safe. And because of dat Dark is Dead Too!"_

_          Dark had died as he protected Tremor from a vicious blow by a Midtown newsy._

_          "I told you," said Jack "I thought he was at the lodging house."_

_          "Now, I know your lying," hissed Juliet "I came looking for you, I was worried. Skittery said that he saw you and Tremor walking towards Midtown togedda. You promised!"_

"I did promise," whispered Jack.

          Juliet slowly opened her eyes.

          "Well, at least I know I aint dead," she whispered "Cause dis shoah aint heaven."

          "Here," said Jack handing her a glass of water.

          "What happened?" asked Juliet.

          "Ya passed out," he replied.

          "And Da almighty Jack Kelly saves da day again," she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

          "Still a Smartass," he replied smiling slughtly.

          "What do ya mean by interfered?" yelled Mr. Oliver.

          Oscar and Morris looked at each other, Oscar swallowed hard.

          "Well, ya neva told us dat she had connection to da newsies," he continued.

          Mr. Oliver shook his head and poured himself a drink.

          "Ya mean, ya can't handle a bunch of malnourished street rats?" he sneered "Too bad, ya came so highly recommended."

          "Now Wait!" exclaimed Oscar stopping mr. Oliver from leaving the room "We'll git her, we jus hafta catch her off guard and alone. Which won't be easy."

          "Don't give me excuses, Just do it!" hissed Mr. Oliver.


	11. Rae And Stress

Author's note: This is for Rae, some Rae And Spot time. Plus Some stuff for Stress.

          "Hey Jay," yelled Rae "Ya feelin betta?"

          Juliet grimaced and shook her head.

          "Well, I was," she replied laughing in spite of herself.

          Juliet walked up to the group that sat on the front steps of the Factory and smiled.

          "So? What's goin on?" she asked.

          Writer and Aki smiled up at their leader.

          "We was jus about ta git some suppa," exclaimed Aki "Ya want sumptin?"

          Juliet smiled and nodded following the two girls.

          "Sometimes I worry about her," said Rae sighing.

          Spot wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

          "Don't worry about Jay," he whispered "She's one of da bravest goils I know."

          Rae smiled at him.

          "Whose the bravest?" she asked.

          Spot smiled.

          "Stress, duh!" he replied.

          Rae laughed and punched him in the arm.

          "Ow! Dat hoit!" he yelled "Why ya always gotta hit me?"

          "Aww Conlon," she teased "Did I hoit ya?"

          The couple sat on the steps as the City started to wind down. Rae smiled as the memories started to come.

          _"'Ey Rae," whispered Spot "Rae! Come ta ya winda!"_

_          Being friend with Trinket had brought Rae and Stress into the world of the Newsies. They spent a good amount of their time sneaking out of the Lodging House to hang out with the Newsies at Medda's or going over the bridge for a poker game._

_          "Conlon!" hissed Rae "What da hell are ya doin here?"_

_          "Come down 'ere" he replied "I gotta ask ya sumptin!"_

_          "Can't it wait till morning?"_

_          "Dammit Rae!"_

_          "I'm coming," Rae Laughed._

_          That was the way their relationship wen't, ever since the day they met Rae and Spot had teased each other unmercifully. Ignoring completely how well their nearly identically headstrong personality complimented each other._

_          "Well?" she said._

_          "Well, I was wondrin…" Spot stammered._

_          "You was wondrin?"_

_          "God, Rae, Why ya gotta make dis so hard?"_

_          "I'm tired Conlon, ask me already!" she hissed her voice getting increasingly agitated._

_          "Would ya be mah goil?" he muttered._

_          "What?"_

_          "Would you be my girl?" he said again._

_          Rae smiled._

_          "Yes."_

Stress sighed heavily and looked behind her again. For some reason, she couldn't shake this feeling that she was being followed.

          "I don't need dis right now," she whispered.

          Blue smiled when he saw her.

          "Stress!" he yelled running to her.

          He noticed how scared she looked.

          "What's wrong?" he asked.

          "Blue, I tink someones following me," she replied.

          It wouldn't surprise her if someone was, she thought. Juliet was nearly attacked the other night, Rae and her were next in line. Blue smiled reassuringly and tucked her arm in his.

          "Don't worry, Miss Lynch." He exclaimed "I shal'l be honored to walk you home."

          Stress laughed at the tone of his voice.

          "Why mister Jenkins, you have mah most sincerest gratitude." She replied…………

Was someone following Stress? Will I ever write in the rest of the characters? Stay tuned sports fans.

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	12. Missing

Author's note: I'm real sorry for not updating sooner but here is a big fat juicy chapter for you.  
  
Juliet smiled at the girls.  
  
"I'm goin fer a walk," she said.  
  
"Want us to come?" asked Writer.  
  
"No, you goils go on ta Medda's," said Juliet "Tell everyone I'll be dere."  
  
Aki touched her arm gently.  
  
"You okay, Jay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Juliet replied smiling "I'm fine."  
  
Juliet waved goodbye and set off. She wandered aimlessly throught downtown Manhattan and soon found herself in the graveyard where Tremor was buried. She leaned down and wiped the fallen leaves from his grave.  
  
"Well.Tremor," she whispered "Tings just aint da same wit out ya here. Jack and me are talking again, sorta..I miss you an Dark horribly."  
  
Dark Jenkins had been like a big brother to the Morgan twins, protecting them and teaching them how to be newsies. No one was allowed to hurt them as long as Dark was around. She sat down on the cold ground and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Do you remember all da stories momma used to tell us about da stars?" she said smiling sadly.  
  
She never heard the heavy crunch of boots on the newly fallen leaves. She didn't see the heavy branch as it swung and hit her on the back of her head.  
  
"Well, we got 'er," said Oscar "Lets git her to da boss. He'll know what to do wit her."  
  
"I know what I'd like to do wit her," muttered Morris as he slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Where's Jay?" asked Stress.  
  
"Wasn't she wit ya?" asked Rae.  
  
"She said she was goin fer a walk," exclaimed Aki.  
  
"Guys," said Mist "Maybe we should go look fer her?"  
  
"Yeah," said Stress.  
  
"What's goin on?" asked Spot.  
  
"Jay's missin," Rae replied "We're goin to look fer her."  
  
"Just a second," said Spot "Let me git mah coat, I'll come too."  
  
"Me too," said Race.  
  
"I'm in," said Mush.  
  
Martini looked at Holiday who nodded.  
  
"We'se comin too," said Holiday.  
  
They walked through the streets calling to Juliet.  
  
"What's goin on?" asked Jack when he saw them on his way To Meddas.  
  
"Jay's missin," said Rae "Ya seen 'er?"  
  
"Not since dis morning," said Jack.  
  
Jack felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Trinket, where are you? He wondered. 


	13. Taking Up The Reigns

Juliet slowly opened her eyes, pain split her head apart.  
  
"'ello pretty," said Oscar leering at her.  
  
Juliet closed her eyes again. I must have died, she thought cause this looks a lot like hell.  
  
"So this is da goil dats been causin me so much trouble?" asked a raspy voice.  
  
"Don't worry Kelly," said Skittery "If I rememba correctly, Jay always has landed on her feet."  
  
"Yeah," said Fearless "Jay's tough."  
  
"Non tougher," said Dutchy.  
  
"Tanks guys," said Jack smiling "I would just feel betta if I knew she was all right."  
  
"We all would," whispered Holiday.  
  
Martini nodded her agreement.  
  
"Jack!" yelled Mist as she ran into the Lodging House "Stress and Rae want ta talk to ya. Sometings wrong,"  
  
Jack felt his stomach sink to the pit of stomach. What now? He wondered.  
  
"Well, well. Mista Oliva, When did ya start kidnappin young goils?" asked Juliet.  
  
"I've got a proposal for you Miss." he said.  
  
"Trinket," said Juliet "Mah pals call me Trinket."  
  
"Stop dis silly strike, and I'll give you your job back with a hefty pay raise." Said Mr. Oliver.  
  
"What about mah goils?" She asked.  
  
"They go back to work," said Mr. Oliver "Just as it was."  
  
"No," she replied "Tings git betta for all of us or none of us."  
  
"Can dey do dat?" asked Jack.  
  
Alina Jacobsen, who had been running the Factory Lodging House for years sighed heavily.  
  
"Fraid so," she replied "Da goils aint working for da factory anymore, no need ta keep open da house."  
  
Rae swore under her breath.  
  
"What are we goin ta do?" asked Aki "Jay is missin and we got no where ta stay."  
  
Writer wrapped an arm around Aki's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Aki," she whispered "We'll tink a sumptin, we always do."  
  
Stress looked at Blue and nodded.  
  
"Well, I kinda had an idea," said Blue "We got lotsa room at our lodgin house, Miss. Stewart said dat some of you goils could stay dere."  
  
"We got room in Brooklyn." Said Spot.  
  
"Same in Manhattan," said Jack.  
  
"Well, one problem solved," said Rae "What do we do tommorow?"  
  
"We march on City Hall," said Stress.  
  
Rae looked at Stress.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Jay's missing and I got a feelin dat mista Oliver know sumptin about it," said Stress "So we march on City Hall and demand dat dey let us speak wit da mayor."  
  
"All by ourselves?" asked Rae.  
  
"No," said Stress "We send in for reinforcements."  
  
Jack looked at Stress and smiled.  
  
"We'll spread da woid," he said.  
  
Jack gestured to Spot and the boys headed out. Stress looked at Rae.  
  
"Guess we betta go talk ta da goils." Said Rae.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Stress replied.  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	14. Proud

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I know some of you have been waiting patiently(Rae) for this.

Stress looked at Rae and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where da hell are dey?" asked Aki.

"Don't worry Aki," said Specs wrapping his arm around his sister "Dey'll come."

Rae was seething inside.

"Dey fuckin betta come," she whispered to Stress "Afta all we'se done for dem."

"Dey'll come," Spot said putting his arm around her.

Jack paced back and forth.

"Well?!" he asked.

Cords Heally looked up at him and smiled.

"Shoah Jack," said the cocky leader of Queens "We'se in."

Juliet paced back and forth in the tiny room she was being kept in. She wondered what the others were doing. Were they out selling with the newsies?

"Mornin Girlie," said Oscar as he slammed a plate of eggs down on the small table in front of her.

She looked at him and laughed slightly.

"Ya know what Osca?" she asked.

"No, What?"

"It's nice ta see dat ya haven't changed since when I was a newsie." She hissed "Ya still taken ordas from people."

_"Unca Weisel says dat you goils are jus whores in trainin," exclaimed Oscar Delancey._

_"Yeah," replied his brother Morris._

_"say dat again," hissed Martini "And ya'll be singin soprano for da rest of ya lives."_

A hard slap was Juliet's reward for her mouth.

"Umm…Osca?" whispered Morris from his position by the window "Ya prolly should come look at dis."

Juliet stood up and followed Oscar to the window. She smiled proudly when she saw what had gained Morris's attentions.

"Atta goils," she whispered.


	15. All Dey Got

Juliet sighed heavily and placed a hand on the cool window pane. They were all there. Rae, Stress, Aki, Writer, Blue and Jack. 

"Jack," whispered Juliet "I swea god, you git me outta here and I'll be nice at him."

"I didn't tink you was comin," said Blue looking at Cords.

"Ya kiddin me?" asked Cords slapping the taller boy on the shoulder and looking around "I neva pass up da chance at help out beauties like Miss. Lynch ova dere."

Cords walked away as Blue lunged at him.

"Don't." said Aki as she valiantly tried to restrain the much larger boy "He's always like dis."

Blue smiled at her and nodded.

"All Right," he replied.

"Sides," Aki exclaimed "Stress is ya goil."

Blue looked at Stress as she handed out orders to some of the others, he smiled. Stress possessed grace unlike any other girl Blue had ever met, She stood in front of the group with Rae and Jack, her chin up and smiling. He was proud to call her his girlfriend.

"Yeah," he whispered "She is."

Rae held onto Spot's hand as they walked towards City Hall. Spot looked at her as her eyes darted from building to building.

"Don't worry," he whispered "Jay'll be fine."

Rae kissed his hand and bit her lip.

"Hope so," she replied.

Spot looked at her again. His girl was tough, he had always known that one; always willing to go to the lion's den for her friends or his.

__

"Go 'head!" yelled Rae "Touch him again and I'll show ya jus how much of a lil goil I am."

Mini Cooper cowered behind Rae as she stared down a much larger Midtown newsy. Mini was only thirteen and he was adored by all.

"What ya gonna do?" asked the Midtown newsy "Kiss me?"

He puckered up. Rae looked at Mini then reached back and swung as hard as she could.

"She'd be proud," he whispered.

"I hafta git outta here," Juliet exclaimed pacing the floor.

"Sorry kid," said Morris "dis is ya home now."

Juliet looked around the tiny room and glared at Morris.

"Don't ya eva git tired of makin mah life a livin hell?" she asked plopping down on the chair next to the window.

"Nope," he replied.

She looked away from him and sighed heavily.

Stress and Rae walked up to steps of City Hall and turned around to face outward towards the ragtag group in front of them.

"Listen Up!" yelled Stress.

"Juliet has been missin for a day now!" yelled Rae "We don't know where she is, but we tink dey do! Oliva has got big time friends! We jus gotta stay here until someone tells us sump tin!"

"Dey really tink dat's gonna woik?" asked Skittery.

Fearless elbowed him.

"It's da only ting dey got," she whispered.

Revolution


	16. End of part One

__

"Leave her alone," yelled Dark "She can take care of herself!"

Jack looked at his leader than watched as Trinket struggled to stand back up. 

"Come On Trinks!" yelled Blink "Hit him."

Trinket wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled.

"That's my goil," whispered Dark.

Rae and Stress watched in shock as Juliet pounded the much bigger newsy into the ground. It was the first time she had convinced them to come with her to Irving Hall.

"Are'nt ya gonna do sump tin?" whispered Rae.

Spot looked at her.

"I tink she's got it," he replied.

Jack laughed to himself as he sat on the cold marble steps.

"What's so funny?" asked Skittery.

"Just rememberin da fight Trinket got into wit a Brooklyn newsy. Ya rememba dat Conlon?" Jack replied.

"Shoah," said Spot wrapping his arms around Rae's shoulders "Spider, I tink was his name. Jay destroyed him."

Rae looked up at City Hall and shivered slightly. She wished Jay would come bouncing down the street.

"What am I going to do?" asked Henry Clinton who was the mayor of the city.

Andrew Macgeaver looked out the window then back at his boss.

"Come on," whispered Juliet as she struggled to lift the window.

She looked towards the door, then back at the window. She pulled the long sleeve shirt she wore over her tank top and wrapped it around her hand and slammed her fist through the window.

"Yes," she whispered when the window broke under her fist.

She heard Oscar and Morris run down the hallway as she slipped out the window.

"Later boys!" she yelled blowing them a kiss as they stood dumbfounded at the window.

"She'll be okay," said Holiday "Right?"

Martini looked at her and smiled.

"Ya know Jay, Hol, She always is." she replied.

Jack paced the grounds in front of City Hall. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the mayor's office where he could see the mayor's aide standing there.

"What ya looking at?" asked Racetrack.

"Dat," replied Jack pointing.

"Oh, Howdy Boys!" yelled Ractrack waving to the men who watched them.

Jack laughed and slapped Racetrack on the back.

"Stress?" asked Rae as she shielded the sun from her eyes "Dat goil look familiar to ya?"

Stress lifted a hand to her eyes and looked at where Rae pointed.

"Holy Shit!" she yelled "It's Jay!"

Stress and Rae ran down the steps and into the crowd. 

"Jay!" yelled Aki hugging her.

"We was so worried!" Writer exclaimed.

"Thought ya had gotten yaself inta some trouble," Raider said winking at her.

"Me? Trouble?" asked Juliet "Never."

"Jay!" yelled Rae hugging her.

"Hey goils," said Juliet hugging her best friends tightly.

Jack ran up to the smiling, happ girls.

"Hey Cowboy," said Juliet smiling "You looked surprised to see me."

"Not surprised," he exclaimed hugging her "Happy."

"Oaff!" she said "get off a me!"

"Sorry," he replied.

"Well…." said Stress "What do we do now?"

"I tink…" started Juliet.

"Well?" asked Rae "You'se still da leada."

Juliet smiled.

"Let's go at da lodgin house and figure out what we'se going to do." she exclaimed.

THE END OF PART I

Revolution


End file.
